Bulletproof
by Kittenkaticx
Summary: What happens in between those 7 years from when Castle and Beckett lay on the ground after Caleb shot them until them sitting at the breakfast table with their three children. Contains Spoilers, this whole fan fiction is basically a whole spoiler!
1. Chapter 1

A little Disclaimer before you start reading: I'm not a native speaker, so it is possible that there are mistakes in this story. I also am not a doctor either so I have absolutely no idea about all of the medical things. And last but not least I tried to make the characters as close to reality as possible. Okay now enjoy reading and leave me a comment. Chapter 2 will follow either tomorrow or the day after! :)  
Thank you in advance!

Kate knew something was up when Castle stopped talking mid sentence. Panic made itself known inside of her. Jumping off the bed, gun in hand she went out of the bedroom with a few powerful steps. _What the hell is going on?_ was the last thing she thought before her face met Caleb. Caleb Brown, the victim. No this cannot be right. "Castle!" she yelled before shots were fired. She hit Caleb in the stomach and he hit hers in return. _This son of a bitch_ she thought and fired again. Her aim was good and her bullet went into his chest, it was a fatal wound for him. She watched the life drain out of him when she felt her legs give out and she noticed the other bullet that had nestled inside her chest. Blood was flowing down her chest and stomach. Blood so much blood. Once she spotted Castle she took the last bit of strength she had and crawled towards him. He met her half way. The pain was becoming too much and she fell on her back. She took Castle's hand and held it as much as she could. This could not be their ending. After everything. The solved her mom's case. They were finally able to live in peace and happiness with no target on their backs watching their every step. This could not be the end of their story. Everything slowly started fading black. She tried to block out the pain by holding onto Castle and suddenly she was gone.

Richard Castle awoke to unknown surroundings. A steady beeping filled the room. He peeled his eyes open. _Where was he? What happened? Was he dead?_ He didn't know much of anything but his thoughts were interrupted by a shriek. He opened his eyes fully to his mother and daughter hovering above him. "Richard, Oh thank god" he heard his mother release under her breath. "Dad!" Alexis said and leaned forward to hug him.

"Wh-wh-where am I?" he asked still confused

"in the hospital. You were shot at home and so was Katherine. Oh we are so glad you are alive" his mother replied stroking his arm.

"Kate" he breathed. _Where was she?_

"She's still in coma trying to recover from her surgery" Martha replied calmly.

"I need to see her" Castle choked out. "Let me see her!"

"Richard, you can't, you just woke up!"

„" need to see her!" he said, a little more forceful now and started to shift into a sitting position.

"Richard please. Lay down again!"

"I need-..I need her!" he started ripping the cables off his body but his mother stopped him.

"Richard Castle, stop it. Let me get your doctor and tell him that you are awake will you? You can talk to him about seeing Katherine." his mother told him with a soothing voice. He just nodded in return.

"Mr. Castle. Good to see you. How are you feeling" His doctor asked once he had entered the room.

"Kate..:" was the only thing Castle kept repeating.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"He wants to see his wife. Mrs. Katherine Beckett she was shot too. Came in with him." his mother tried to explain.

"Oh right. yes. I'm afraid your wife is still in coma Mr. Castle."

"I need to see her"

"Right, right.." the doctor mumbled.

"Please Doctor Green, he should see her. He will not be able to have one moment for his own recovery. Please just let him see her even if it is for only 5 minutes." Martha plead.

"I see. Well if that is the case i'll send in a nurse to wheel you to her room."

"Thank you" Castle led out with a sigh.

"All good Mr. Castle? Are you comfortable?" the nurse asked him before they left his room.

Rick only nodded, still finding it hard to speak.

He was happy they allowed him to see his wife. He just wanted to see her, just wanted to hold her hand no matter if she was still sleeping and just wanted to make sure she is alive.

A few rooms down the corridor they stopped in front of a door that looked just like his.

"Ready?" the nurse asked him before opening the door.

He once again only nodded.

She slowly opened the door and started pushing his wheelchair towards the single bed.

There she was. His wife. Her eyes closed, she looked so small and fragile in her bed with the wires surrounding her. The steady beeping of her heart monitor calmed his nerves. _She is still alive_

"She is doing better every day. I'm sure she will wake up soon" said the nurse who broke the silence after a few moments.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly, eyes never leaving the sleeping woman in front of them.

"Yes, her condition was really bad when you both came in. After all she was not only shot in the left side of her chest, a bullet also hit her stomach. She is actually very lucky no vital organs were hit. Her jacket took some of the bullets force away. She's healing quite well. She could wake up every day now."

"I hope she does." was all Castle mumbled.

The nurse gave him a hopeful smile.

It took Kate two days to wake up. In the meantime Castle was moved into her room. He was getting stronger every day and so was she.

She woke up on a Wednesday afternoon. Castle was sitting next to her in a chair holding her hand watching the fluids in her IV drip. She let out a moan and when he looked at her tears immediately started to form in his eyes. „Kate!" he whispered. She turned her head a little to her left and looked into the pool of deep blue eyes. "Hey-" she croaked.

"Oh Kate, I'm so happy to see her." he said while leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to her her hairline.

"thought you die-"

"Me too Kate. I was so worried about you! I'm so glad to see you!"

"love you"

"I love you too Kate."

The next few weeks were hell for both of them. Kate's PTSD was triggered by all the recent happenings and she was practically glued to his side, afraid to lose him. They both woke up every night with nightmares haunting them. They tried to calm each other down, at least as much as possible. Jim often stopped by once he got back from his business trip comforting his daughter. Glad to see her still alive.

"I'm so sorry Rick." she mumbled into his side.

"Kate, babe, we've talked about this. This isn't your fault."

"It is… I'm the person who became obsessed with her mothers murder, who asked for a file while being in the FBI. I'm the one who woke the dragon. The reason why we both have to live like this. I-„ Castle silenced her by pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"No Kate. This is NOT your fault. You are the reason i'm still alive. If you wouldn't have come out Caleb would've shot me. I'm alive because of you. And I don't care if you are obsessed with your mom's murder or if you are broken. I love you. I always will. I forgive you Kate. You are the love of my life. And I'll always be there for you. During good and bad times. I love you more than i have ever loved someone."

"I don't deserve you.."

"Well I don't deserve you either so I think we are even." he replied with a smirk.

They were slowly starting to get better. Kate's flashbacks and panic attacks were shrinking and castle's nightmares were almost gone.

"Paris.." she blurted out.

"Paris…what?" he asked her with narrowed brows.

"Remember you wanted to go to Paris before we caught Loksat…And now we have time. We are free and..uh I thought maybe the offer still stands?"

"Why- of course."

"I mean it would be great to just get away for a week or two and since we wanted to visit Paris anyways I thought maybe this would be the perfect time.."

"That actually sounds so perfect. I would love to go. I'll book something for us right now." Castle said kissing her.

"Oh I'm exhausted." Kate pointed out when they entered the Loft 3 weeks later. Paris was amazing. They both enjoyed themselves more than ever.

"Well I think that is normal after an 8 hour flight" he said grinning down at her.

"It wasn't just the flight you know" she replied giving him a dirty smirk.

"My my Captain Beckett you dirty little tease" he replied smirking back at her.

"OH darling's, welcome back home! How was your flight, you need to tell me everything!" Martha's words rang through the loft.

"Well hello mother. Our flight was very nice, but business class always is!"

"I didn't even have a panic attack like on the way there!" Kate told her.

"Oh that is just lovely Katherine. I'm proud of you" she said and pulled her daughter-in-law into a tight hug.

"Where's my hug" they heard Castle say who watched the scene in front of him.

"Oh come here" and with that she was hugging both, her son and daughter-in-law. "I'm glad you had an amazing time! You both deserve it so much!"

"Have you seen my dad lately or talked to him?" Kate asked once they all pulled back.

"Yes I have, he was over for a coffee the other day. You can call him now if you want to he is waiting!"

"Okay..well if you have nothing against it i'd like to do that now!" She said looking over to Castle. When he nodded she set of towards their bedroom taking her suitcase with her.

Once Kate was out of sight Martha turned to her son "How are you holding up kiddo?"

"I'm doing good to be honest. This holiday was amazing. I feel so relaxed and calm. Some nights I still have nightmares but they are by far not as bad anymore. Plus seeing Kate happy and making progress lifts a huge weight of my shoulders."

"Oh I know son. You seem better too! I love you!"

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my mother" he replied jokingly.

"Richard.." she warned.

"I'm joking mother. I love you too!"

"Good now why don't you unpack and call Alexis and invite her over for dinner!"

"Yes, I'll be right back. Thank you mother"

Castle and his daughter only spent a short amount of time on the phone and after he hung up he walked into the bedroom where his wife was still on the phone with her dad.

"Kate?" he whispered trying to get her attention.

"One second dad, Castle wants something" she said into the speaker of her cellphone. "What's up babe?" she asked drawing her attention to the man standing in front of her.

"Well I just invited Alexis over for dinner and I thought maybe your dad could come too, if he is free and wants to come over."

"Sure that's a great idea. I'll just ask him." she replied smiling up at Rick and turned her attention back to the phone "Hey dad uh Rick just asked if you would want to come over for dinner later tonight. Alexis and Martha are joining us. —Yes, that would be great. — can you make it here around 7? — okay good see you then — I love you — okay bye!" and with that she hung up.

"So um-.. do you even have a plan what you want to make?" she asked her husband who was still standing in front of her.

"Yes. You do not worry about that my love" he replied, placing his hands on either side of her hips and pulling her in. "I love you, Katherine Castle"

"I love you too Richard Castle" she kissed him so very gently as if he would possibly break.

They all spent a lovely evening talking and dining. Alexis and Jim arrived around the same time and once they sat down everyone wanted to know about their trip to Paris. They were talking until very late that night. It was only a little after 11 when Jim excused himself and went home. Alexis decided to head home as well. While Kate and Martha were doing the dishes Castle cleaned up the living room and watched his wife and mother every now and then. It felt great to just live and love life again. No targets on their backs, no one trying to kill them. For once they actually felt like a completely normal couple and Rick Castle wanted it to stay that way. The only thing he wanted was happiness and to spend a lovely time with the love of his life while they were still young. Maybe even start a family!


	2. Chapter 2

AAAND here it is. Chapter 2. I hope you like this one, because I am not too sure about it, but let me know what you think! BTW thank you SO SO SO much for all of your positive feedback! It honestly made me so happy! One again keep in mind that I am neither a Native Speaker or Doctor so if there are mistakes I am really sorry! Okay ENJOY! :) PS: I'm sorry but I don't really know how the layout things here work...so it looks like a mess..

It was 2 weeks later when Castle found his wife sobbing in their bathroom.

"KATE?" he asked, eyes wide open in shock and not having any idea why his wife was crying like there was no tomorrow, "What's wrong? Kate why are you crying?"

She did not say a word, she only placed a white stick in his hands. It took him mere seconds to realize what she gave him was a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test.

"OH MY- Kate is- is this- did you take this test?" he asked her, still in shock.

She simply nodded.

"OH GOD! Kate- OH MY! This is amazing! We are having a baby! But why are you crying, this is amazing news!?"

"I- we never talked about having children..at least not after all this stuff concerning Loksat and I don't know if you even want kids anymore…and I was and still am kind of scared because i'm just so broken and all this and-"

"Kate, hey, shush" he said pulling her into a hug "I want children with you. I always did! You make having a family sound so sweet. And I am sure you are going to be the best mother ever! Don't ever doubt that I'm not happy about this!"

"okay. I was just panicking I guess…I don't know what's wrong with me"

"I want nothing more that children with you! And Kate, hey, there is nothing wrong with you. To react like this is completely normal, especially after what happened."

"okay-" she finally replied softly smiling up at him while he whiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"We are gonna be great Kate. This child is the luckiest child ever. After all it has you as their mom!"

"Um- I mean it could all be a false alarm..these tests are never 100% so um I thought about heading to see my OBGYN tomorrow and get a more trust worthy result."

"That sounds perfect!"

Kate couldn't sleep much that night. She was constantly turning from one side to another thinking about this whole situation, maybe even overthinking a little.

When she woke up the next morning the bed beside her was empty, but there was a delicious smell flowing from the kitchen into the master bedroom. She slowly got up and walked towards the delicious smell. Castle was standing in front the open fridge looking for something when she let out a quiet „Morning" he turned around towards her voice, smiling as bright as ever!

"Good morning my beautiful wife. I made us bacon, eggs and toast. You need a good nutritious meal before your appointment!"

"Thank you dear husband of mine" she playfully replied "but uh- about the appointment would you mind coming with me.. i-„

"Of course I would love to!"

"Good okay. Then we should eat now and get going, we don't want to be late."

They ate in comfortable silence, smiling at each other every now and then. After they were done, Rick quickly put away the dishes while Kate dressed in comfortable and casual clothes and did her hair and make-up. She excited the bathroom with a small smile. She was actually starting to really like the idea of having a baby with Rick.

The appointment did not take too long. The doctor had the results right away. She re-entered the room 15 minutes after she took Kate's blood and a little sample of her urin. She was wearing a smile on her lips "well Kate and Rick" she started "It seems you will be parents in 8 months and 2 weeks"

Both Rick and Kate gasped. "This is amazing! Oh thank you" Rick said.

"Congratulations you two. Kate, I want to see you in 2 weeks for a check up. You can make an appointment at the front desk."

"Will do, Thank you doctor!"

xxxxx

Kate was 5 months into her pregnancy and she was happier than ever. She always thought being pregnant meant being moody and constantly being annoyed and throwing up everything. But she was the complete opposite. She was embracing every moment. Last month they found out they were having a girl and she was so excited. She remembers crying all day because she was so happy, a healthy girl!

She was never much of a baby person but ever since Rick came into her life she could actually picture having children and being a mom. Mom. She often misses her own. Especially since she found out about her little Peanut being a girl, but she had an amazing family having her back. Martha gave her so many good advices and always let her rant when she wasn't feeling too great. Jim always told her stories about him and Johanna when they found out about her and it actually helped lift up her mood and Rick was as supportive and caring as could be. He always looked out for her trying to make her feel like a Queen and she was so thankful for everyone of them, every member of her family.

"Lily Johanna Castle" she blurted out one evening, her and Rick spent in bed reading a baby book each.

"What?" he asked turning his head to look at her.

"Lily Johanna Castle. I don't know why but i just thought of it and I feel like it would be an amazing name but if you don't like it's okay it was just a thought"

"What are you saying. This is perfect! I actually wanted her to your mother's name in some way."

"I have the best husband ever" she beamed and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you"

"I love you too babe" he told her and looked down onto her forming baby bump "and you too Lily, I love you so so much already and so does Mommy. We both can't wait to meet you" he told the bump and Kate suddenly felt the tears forming in her eyes. He turned towards her when he felt her hand on his cheek and leaned in peck a kiss on her nose. It always made Kate giggle and hearing her giggling was the most angelic sound his ears ever witnessed.

The months went by and Kate was in her last month of pregnancy, only a few days away from her due date. Even though she finally wanted to meet her gorgeous daughter she loved being pregnant. Being able to feel her little girls' every move. It was amazing feeling so very close to such a tiny human being. But she was ready. Ready to finally meet her, hold her and just spend the rest of her life with her.

xxx

It was exactly 5 days later when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach coming from her back and spreading through her whole front. She has had Braxton Hick's Contractions for some time now but this felt different, but she did not want to tell Castle just yet. She would wait until her water broke because only then it would be good to start getting ready for the hospital.

All in all Katherine Beckett spent 20 hours in labour but once she was ready to deliver everything went great. Lily was soon in her mothers arms and Kate fell in love the moment she first set eyes on her. She was so tiny but so perfect. Castle was by her side, one arm around Kate's shoulder and the other stroking Lily's tiny head. They only had eyes for her even when their family came to visit them after the birth Kate and Rick were in their bubble of happiness.

"I'd like you to meet Lily Johanna Castle" Rick eventually said introducing his daughter to the rest of the family.

"Oh she is wonderful, just perfect" was what they all were cooing.

But she really was. A small patch of dark hair on top of her head, small arms and legs. Her eyes were still a dark shade of blue which is usual for newborns but after all Castle had these beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Sometimes when she picked her up, Kate was afraid to hurt her. But Rick always told her it's okay, he was like this too with Alexis.

They soon found their routine. They took turns at night. Castle would give her a bottle with breast milk from Kate or she would feed her herself but sometimes she simply needed a snuggle or had a dirty diaper. It was exhausting for both of them but they both loved it and wouldn't exchange it for anything in this world. They loved every second of it. Everything she did was simply precious and a gift for both of them. Kate's favorite thing was feeding her daughter. Rick once told her about Meredith who wouldn't want to breast feed Alexis because she was scared it would ruin her body and it made Kate get mad at her. Being able to feed her daughter was the most precious gift she could ever have. It simply deepened the bond between them and Kate couldn't picture herself putting her daughter on formula from day 1. Mother milk is there for a reason and not that formula is bad she sometimes gave her formula too but mother milk gave her daughter everything she needed to be strong and healthy, plus it made Kate feel better to know her daughter is only getting the best possible!

Lily was growing everyday, eating more and more. Kate started getting sad one day because her daughter was growing up so fast. She just watched her while she ate, stroking her little head. It was still so magical even though Lily was now 3 months old. She was such a happy baby. Kate and Rick barely had worries with her!

Their life was simply amazing. Kate was sure she was never happier in her whole life. She is more than grateful for her small but lovable family. If you asked her 5 years ago if she ever wanted kids she would've simply said no. But now she would not exchange her daughter for anything in the world.

xxxxxx

Lily was 2 1/2 when they found out Kate was pregnant again. The whole OBGYN routine started again.

It was a shock when they found out they were not only having one but two babies. Nobody ever thought about it being a possibility. They were simply stunned and after a few minutes the completely fell in love with the idea of twins. 3 kids. Apparently the guy from the future was right.

It was a few months later when they found out the twins were boys and Castle was more than thrilled. Even though Kate knew how happy he was about his daughters she also knew he had always wanted a boy and having two at once made him tremble with excitement. Sometimes Kate could only laugh about his behavior when he pointed out she was pregnant with his twin boys. She thought he was thrilled when they found out she was pregnant with Lily but this was just next level. He would never stop talking about the boys and it made Kate fall more in love with him, if that was even possible.

The weekend after they found the twins were boys the decided to get started with their nursery. Lily was staying with Jim in his Cabin over the weekend and Rick decided it would be perfect to remodel Lily's room a little too. So they did. On Friday they went into multiple Furniture stores picking out things for both Lily and the boys. They never wanted their kids to be typical boys or girls, with blue or purple rooms but since Lily would not stop talking about purple they decided to re-paint her yellow room and paint one wall purple while the other's were going to be plain white. They decided for a beautiful shade of mint for the boys with white furniture.

Painting both rooms was a disaster. More of the paint landed on both of them instead of the walls. It was good they only had to paint one colorful wall in each room while the rest was plain white but somewhere in between painting the boys' room Rick thought it was fun to start a paint fight. Now with mint and purple paint all over them they sat in the middle of the living room enjoying their lunch from their favorite Chinese place and spent the rest of the day cuddling while the paint dried. Castle actually did not want Kate to paint with him but she insisted so they had to get a more expensive kind of paint that didn't smell. Rick was constantly worried it would get too much for her since she was in the last few days of her 2nd trimester. But Kate didn't care. She wanted to do as much as she still could.

The pregnancy was a dream until month 8 1/2. Things went down the hill then. One of the babies was not getting enough oxygen. Kate somehow knew something like this would happen. Both of her pregnancies had been too perfect.

Her OBGYN wanted to check up on her every 3rd day. Keeping a close eye on the boys' and Kate's health. Castle never left her side either. It was a week later when her doctor said that if they would leave both of the boys in any longer they would lose them both and it could have consequences for Kate's health so her doctor decided to call in at the hospital and deliver the boys. It was most likely going to be a C-section which Kate never wanted. It was not for the scar but the way it helped deliver the boys. Even though a normal birth meant lots of pain. A heckload of pain to be very honest but Kate liked it somehow, not for the pain but for the result. Being able to hold her baby right then and there while a C-Section meant aftercare and not getting to hold the baby immediately. But there was no other way. The boys needed to be delivered or she would lose them. It broke Kate's heart to even thinking about that possibility. Rick was very quiet ever since they found out on of the boys was lacking on oxygen. They went into the hospital the same day and then everything happened faster than they though. They were lead to Kate's room and told to change into hospital gown. They gave her the Anesthesia right away. And half an hour later 3 nurses came in and brought them into the delivery room.

Kate could not feel anything except Castle's hand in hers. She was scared. What if they lost their babies?

It was all a blur and before she knew it, Kate was back in her room with two baby boys laying next to her.

"Look at them babe. They are perfect." were Castle's words when she looked at them for the first time.

She tried to hold back her tears but they started flowing before she even knew it.

"It's all okay, Kate. They are alive, they are healthy and they are finally here!" he tried to comfort her with his words.

"I know. I'm just so- so glad to see them." she sniffled into his t-shirt.

"We need to name them. Let's start with this little one." he said pointing to the left twin.

"Reece." she started, "Reece Alexander Castle"

"Wait.. you really want to name him Reece? Babe it was a joke. I didn't mean to name him after sweets."

"I know- but no I actually really like the name and it's perfect R.A. just like the initials of your given name."

"oh Kate, have I told you how much I love you today?"

"okay so it's settled. The other one is our little JJ then." she told him with a smile spreading through her features.

"You are amazing Kate. Do you even know that?"

"I just gave our kids the fitting name. The ones we had already agreed on."

"I know but you are still amazing"

Jim had agreed to watch Lily that day and come visit them in the hospital the next day around lunch time.

Kate heard a knock and when the door opened Lily ran into the room and towards her bed.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" she cried.

"Hey baby." Kate welcomed her and helped her get on the bed so she could hug her!

"Mommy I've missed you so much. Don't go away ever again!"

"I won't baby."

"Where are my brothers?" she asked after a short while.

"Daddy is seeing a doctor with them right now but they should be back in no time."

The door opened and Rick pushed both little cribs into the small hospital room. Martha and Alexis were following him.

"Oh kiddo. Look at your little boys. They are simply stunning." Martha cooed

"Thank you Martha."

Rick picked up one of the boys and placed him in her arms. "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Reece Alexander Castle"

"Oh he is beautiful dad." Alexis threw in.

"He is indeed." Jim said.

„And here we have Jake Jameson Castle" Rick said while he picked up Reece's brother and handed him to Jim.

"Oh look at him. They are so beautiful Katie. I'm so incredibly proud of you! Your mother would love them."

"Thanks dad" was Kate's quiet reply.

"Wanna see!" Lily told her after watching her Grandparents for some time.

"Well here you go Princess." Jim said handing JJ to Kate when he heard Lily's mumbling.

"Oh he pretty" she told her mother. "He looks like daddy."

"That's right bub. He does and so does his brother. They are identical"

"What does that mean mommy?" Lily asked a puzzled look painting her face.

"It means that even though they are two different people they look the same."

"Oh really? That' cool. But how is we gonna know who is who?"

"You will see that they will have different characters and some features are not the same. Once you know them a little longer you will know which one is Reece and which one is Jake."

"okay momma." she replied and cuddled back into her mother*s arm watching her sleeping baby brother. "I a big sister now."

"Yes you are baby. And you are gonna be an amazing big sister. You need to learn them some things and look out for them."

"YAHHH" she shrieked startling JJ who started fuzzing. "Oh no. Baby woke up. Sorry mommy" she whispered.

"It's fine, he was supposed to wake up anyways. They are probably hungry and I'm going to feed him before his brother wakes up."

Jake soon turned out to be a Momma boy while Reece on the other hand was totally loving his dad.

It was perfect. Their live was perfect!

xxxxxxx

It was now 7 years after Rick and Kate got shot in the loft. They all were enjoying a breakfast.

"How about we stay a week at our house in the Hamptons?" Rick started once they all started eating.

"YES" all of the kids cheered.

"Rick, it's the middle of the week. I have to work and-"

"Babe don't worry. I've already taken care of it. You are on vacation for 1 week. We can leave after breakfast"

"Rick you didn't have to-„

"No, no I wanted to do it and given what happened today 7 years ago I think we deserve a little break. You have been working so hard the past months. Plus look at the kids. They want a vacation and we haven't been out in the Hamptons for some time."

"Okay. I guess we could do that. We should eat, pack our things and get going then."

xxxxxx

It was their second day at the Hamptons beach house.

The whole family was at the beach and while Rick was playing in the ocean with Reece and Lily, Jake stayed with his mommy building sandcastles.

"Mommy" Jake started after he looked at her.

"Yes baby, what's wrong?"

"Why are there many marks on you body?" he asked pointing to her side.

She was wearing a bikini for the first time in years because the beach was a private one and for once she didn't mind about her scars.

"Well, some people tried to hurt me in the past."

"Why- nooooo they can not hurt you Momma. 's bad!" he cried

"I know honey, I know but I am fine. Nobody is going to hurt me anymore."

"Can you tell me story about 'em?"

"I can. Sure. Well this one" she said showing him the one nestled between her breasts. "this one is the first. I got hurt at my old Police Captain's funeral. This one" she pointed to the one going from her boobs down her side "this one was when the operated on me and saved my life."

"That one's big Momma. Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore! I'm fine bub" she said while stroking his head, "Do you want me to keep going?"

"oh yes, contitue" he told her. Kate had to hold back a laugh, it was simply adorable how her 3 year old sometimes stumbled over words but decided to make up own ones and act as if nothing was wrong.

"Okay, so this one" she pointed at the scar the went across her whole side „was more like an accident. It did not hurt me directly so even though it might be a big mark it's okay. These two" she pointed to the scar on her stomach and on her chest "they were the last ones when someone tried to hurt me. It was after a really hard case and that was when Daddy and I decided to become a real family."

"So you got us. We is your family"

"That's right baby"

"But Momma what 'bout this mark?" he grazed his hand along the scar below her stomach.

"Oh yes right this one. Nobody tried to hurt me there. I got it when I was giving birth to you and your brother. This scar is my favorite because it gave me you two and I am beyond blessed to have both of you in my life, the same goes for your dad and your sister. I love you so much little one." she said and gave him a tight hug.

"I love you too beautiful Momma"

xoxo

THE END

Thank you all so much for reading! LOVE YOU GUYS x


End file.
